I have to tell you something
by I'llClingToTheOldRuggedCross
Summary: Taruto's not allowed to leave his room to see Pudding when he finds a way to escape what does he have to tell PuddingI suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Me:I have arrived!Yay me!

Pudding:Wow your London Tipton Pudding thought you we're MushiSushi67

Me:...Anyways,this storys a PxT story

Pudding:Yay Pudding and Taru-Taru get to be together

Taruto:Oh no(runs away)

Me:Remember i don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters

Pudding bounced around Cafe Mew Mew she bumped into Lettuce causing her to drop the plates she was holding"Not again"Lettuce said she sighed and picked up the broken plates.

"Sorry Na No Da"Pudding said Lettuce smiled"It's okay Pudding"Lettuce patted Pudding on the head then left for the kitchen Pudding started to bounce around again she hopped on a table then slid off of it"Ouch"Pudding said.

Everyone rushed to Pudding"Are you okay"Ichigo asked Pudding nodded then stood up"I'm fine Na No Da"Pudding brushed off dirt from her uniform.

"Chimera Alert,Chimera Alert"Masha said popping out of Ichigo's pocket"Mew Mew Strawberry,Mint,Lettuce,Pudding,Zakuro Metamorposis"they shouted as soon as they transformed they ran outside.

They saw a bird Chimera Animal attacking children at the park"Stop,for the future of earth we'll..wait the aliens arent here today"Ichigo said Mint pushed Ichigo"Well dont just stand there thinking about the aliens lets fight"Mint scolded.

"Mint Arrow"Mint summoned her weapon"Zakuro Spear"Zakuro did the same"Ribbon Mint Echo"Mint shot her arrow at the animal"Ribbon Zakuro Pure"Zakuro followed Mint.

"Now Ichigo"Zakuro commanded"Hai"Ichigo said"Strawberry bell"Ichigo grabbed her pink bell"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise"pink light engulped the Chimera Animal then it dissapeared.

"Why can't i leave my room Pai"Taruto asked Pai locked Taruto's door"Because you'll go see that monkey girl and you won't be focused on are mission"Pai said.

"1:Her names Pudding and 2:I will not go see her..unless she gives me candy again"Taruto said Pai began to walk away"I dont care what her name is i know you we're going to go see her"Pai said before he left.

Taruto fell onto his bed"i cant believe he thinks i'd go see Pudding well she is kinda cute...what am i thinking next thing i know i'll be liking the old hag"Taruto said.

"wait a minute i can just teleport out of my room boy is Pai dumb"Taruto teleported out of his bedroom

Pai walked into the room"hey Taruto maybe i was a...oh no he wouldn't"Pai said he slammed the door shut.

After work Pudding walked home she opened the door and her siblings ran up and hugged Pudding"Konichiwa Hanacha,Chincha,Lucha,and Honcha"Pudding greeted her brothers and sisters.

"Hi Pudding"they all said Pudding broke free from the hug"i have to go take the trash out but i'll be back"Pudding said she walked out the door with the trash in her hands she dragged it along the sidewalk then left it in the trashcan.

"i'm tired Na No Da"Pudding yawned and stretched her arms suddenly a light appeared in front of her"whats that"she asked the light dissapeared leaving a dark shadow.

"who is it"Pudding asked the shadow stepped out"Taru-Taru"Pudding said she hugged Taruto tightly then let go"here have a piece of candy"Pudding said Taruto took the piece of candy and ate it.

"Thanks Pudding but i have something to tell you"Taruto said

Me:So how was it

(no response,looks over to see Pudding and Taruto asleep)\

Me:was it really that bad

Taruto:(wakes up)Hey we're trying to sleep over here

Me:(Slaps myself)Never mind..i'll only update if i get 5 reviews if i ever get 5 reviews.BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Only 2 reviews but i dont care you deserve it so here it is chapter 2

Pudding:yay!

Me:and remember i don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters

_"Who is it"Pudding asked the shadow stepped out"Taru-Taru"Pudding said she hugged Taruto tightly then let go"Here have a piece of candy"Pudding said Taruto took the piece of candy and ate it._

_"Thank's Pudding but i have something to tell you"Taruto said_

"Yes Na No Da"Pudding said Taruto sighed_"This isn't going to be easy"_he thought"well..i'm...i,m...sorry"Taruto said Pudding looked shocked.

"why are you sorry Taru-Taru"Pudding asked Taruto started crying"i'm sorry i couldn't see you for a long time Pai wouldnt let me out of my room but he was stupid enough to forget i could teleport"Taruto said.

Pudding hugged Taruto and laughed a little"is that all don't worry Taru-Taru Pudding worried about you but she knew you where okay"Pudding said as she stroked his hair.

Taruto pulled away from the hug"Thanks pudding i should probabbly leave now though"Taruto said as he stopped crying"okay want a piece of candy for the road"Pudding offered.

Taruto shook his head Pudding put a piece of candy in his hand"bye bye Taru-Taru"Pudding said"bye Pudding"Taruto waved bye then teleported off.

Kish walked into Taruto's room with a sandwich"what happend i was making a sandwich and i heard yelling"Kish said Pai turned around and smacked the sandwich out of Kish's hands"this is no time for eating Taruto left"Pai yelled.

"no he didnt he's right there on his bed"Kish said Pai turned back around to see Taruto sitting cross legged on his bed"Konichiwa"Taruto said steam came out of Pai's ears"i'll konichiwa your face"Pai slapped Taruto across the mouth.

"What was that for"Taruto asked"what was that for that was for leaving and you'll get more torture later now i have to go use the bathroom"Pai said as he walked away Kish walked away crying cause he lost his sandwich.

Taruto didn't care if he got kicked,slapped or anything cause he knew it was worth it to see Pudding again.

Me:Yay another chapter done

Pai:i acted like an idiot

Kish:i lost my sandwich

Me:i have no comment on that


End file.
